csofandomcom-20200223-history
Milkor M32 MGL
('''M'ultiple 'G'renade 'L'auncher)'' is the primary grenade launcher released alongside Z-VIRUS. Overview M32 MGL is a light weight, revolver-style semi-automatic grenade launcher fed with 6 slots of 40×46mm grenades. It has a usable optical scope that increases the range and rate of fire of the grenade launcher once used. It is not recommended to fire this weapon anywhere near the user due to the risk of getting injured instead. Advantages *High damage including splash damage *High accuracy *Zoomable scope *Reload is cancelable *Moderate weight *Moderate spare ammunitions *Excellent when dealing with multiple enemies and cover teamates *Has a shake-screen effect if the grenade hit an enemy in their effective range Disadvantages *Expensive ($6500) *Cannot perform headshots *Cannot be fired underwater *Limited effective range, almost useless in long range *Long reload time ( 1s/grenade ) *Low magazine size *The explosion impact does not break through barriers in Scenario modes Users Counter-Terrorist: *Choijiyoon is seen armed in the trailer. * : Used by Seals. * : Seen carried by a 707 operative in a poster. Release date This weapon was released alongside with Sting Finger, Venom Guard, Ethereal, Lightning AR-2, Forbidden and Big Tree on: *South Korea: 28 June 2012. *China/Taiwan/Hong Kong/Japan: 4 July 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 22 May 2013. Indonesia This weapon was released alongside QBZ-95B and Big Tree on 10 April 2013. Thailand M32 MGL was released alongside with Checkmate on 29 August 2013. Tips M32 is somewhat hard to use in Zombie Mods and normal matches due to slow projectile speed, limited range, long reload time and low clip size but in a hand of a professional, it can be very useful. Classic Battle *Not recommended in Original due to expensive purchase cost and not very convenient. *Try to make a direct hit to reduce enemies's health quickly. *This is recommended to cover teammates instead of going solo. *M32 has a screen shake effect if the enemy gets hit in the grenade's effective range, use this to mess up your enemies's aim so that they cannot shoot you and your teammates. *M32, like most grenade, has a splash damage. Confront retreating enemies to give the final attack. The splash damage also penetrates walls. *It has limited range, so try not to go directly against snipers or riflers. *Make sure you have a good secondary or melee weapons in case you are run out of ammo. Zombie Infection *A direct shot on the body can cause 150 ~ 350 damages. By activating Deadly Shot, it can boost up to 1000 damage/round (consider the grenade hit the body directly), the maximum damage caused can boost up to a massive amount of 4800 ~ 6000 / 6 rounds with Deadly Shot. *Use it in closed areas such as Ducts, but be careful of the Splash damage, it can kill you if detonates close to you. *Headshot cannot be done when firing normally. Use Deadly Shot instead. *Aim for the newly infected zombies as they are very vulnerable. *It can hold up to 54 rounds with Strong Lifepower. *You can shoot while reloading. If zombies are getting near, abort reload and switch to secondary weapon. Note than this gun has low stun power. *Due to low stun and knockback, the user is advised not to shoot this weapon in very close range. *You can reload and shooting at same time when in scope mode but it will decrease the accuracy. *M32 MGL is good at reducing zombie's armor. Zombie Scenario *M32's max spare ammo in Scenario are 32 rounds. *Use this weapon to deal with zombie hordes, each shot can kill many zombies and gain your money very fast. Use this chance to fast upgrade your Health, Power and Durability levels. *It does not very suitable for facing Deimos, Ganymede, Juggernaut and Bosses. *M32 MGL is more likely to be a supportive weapon rather than front line weapon. Zombie Union *The screen shake effect will affect both your teammate and the enemies. It is advised not to shoot at somewhere near your teammate. *Recommended in this mode, not only it can kill human in only 2 shots, but it also deals tremendeous amount of damage and since it's explosives it will also greatly stun zombies. Gallery File:M32_viewmodel.png|View model M32.gif|Fire and reload animations 4836906548582154411.jpg|In-game screenshot M32 MGL 20.jpg|World model M32 MGL 21.jpg|707 with M32 MGL 20120704121037.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster milkorm32tp.png|Ditto, resale m32.jpg|China poster Indonesian Poster(2).jpg|Indonesia poster M32 poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M32_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:M32_hud.png|HUD icon T01.png|Z-Virus transfectant, M32, with 50 Code A decoders and Code Box Firing sound Reload started Inserting a shell Reload finished Are you going to buy this weapon? Yes, for permanent! Yes but just for testing (3/10/30 days) No, not interested. No because no money T_T Trivia *This grenade launcher is available in 30 countries and used formally. *This is the fifth grenade launcher in the game. *In real-life, the grenade will not explode if it hits an object at close distance. *It is possible to reload the Milkor with the reload animation. But in real life, the user reload the Milkor by ejecting all empty shells first. Then start inserting new grenades. *When switching this weapon to a melee, it makes the "Inserting new shells" sound. *If you are hit by this weapon, sometimes your screen will shake depending of the radius. External Links *Milkor MGL at Wikipedia Category:40mm user Category:Miscellaneous Category:African weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Terror weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shoot Explosives weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Launchers Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Equipment